Bleach Obsession
by benihime.chan
Summary: These are my bleach poems
1. Ichigo

Ichigo

Hair, as bright as the sun

Mood, as dark as night

Anger, as hot as fire

Heart, as pure as snow

Friends, as loyal as a dog

Seen death with his own eyes, and conquered it in his own way

As sweet as a strawberry

As loving as a kitten

He fights with the will to protect

Eyes of a hater

Mind of an idiot

This is Ichigo


	2. A Quincy's Thoughts

A Quinces' Thoughts

I aim my arrows

To kill

He swings his sword

To protect

It is because of that

He is stronger

Kurosaki, you are truly…

A powerful idiot


	3. Don't Die

Don't Die

You better not die

For you are stronger than me

And I die with you


	4. Him

Him

My schizophrenic child that I save,

I must take away your meat cleaver.

If you die, I won't continue, but cave

In this sideways world of the Soul Reaper.

The rain will always fall, and the thunder roll.

To stop the rain he must feel happiness,

But his opposite will never be full.

He is condemned to a world of sadness.

On the outside he is a cold little boy,

Though on the inside, he is just like me.

There is none other to be my toy.

Through the sky, his reflection I see.

I want him to live through this life,

So he can be killed by me big knife.


	5. Hollow

Hollow

Hollow is a feeling

Of emptiness,

Loneliness, and

Lifelessness

Of

Which you can not compare


	6. King

_**King**_

**I would like t dedicate this to StrawberrySmile**

O, King

My King

Why are you denied to me?

All I want to do is help.

You shy from me.

You curse me.

You fear me.

But you are me.

You never hear the underlying meaning.

When I say "I will kill your friends"

I'm staking my claim on you.

When I say "I'll kill you."

I'm protecting you from the cruel world.

You may not know it

But I love you!

O, king,

My King


	7. Memories

Memories

I was weak

I let her down

And she clamed the fault

The sword fell

The fight was almost over

I can win

I was weak

I let her down

And she clamed the fault

He attacked from afar

My sword was broken

And I fell

I was weak

I let her down

And she clamed the fault

I was stabbed

I can't move

I will die

I was weak

I let her down

And she clamed the fault

Although it was all my fault


	8. Mom

Mom

Grand Fisher killed her

I was to weak to help her

It was my own fault


	9. Nothing

I gave you my heart

I gave you my soul

I gave you my love

I gave you me.

You Gave Me Nothing

You took my heart

You took my soul

You took my love

My well being

And Gave Me Nothing

As you look at my seat, you don't see me

It's like I'm not there

Nothing

Just A Wisper In The Wind

Someones Little Sister

And you don't know that you've hurt me

Because I don't tell you

I hope you are hapy

I hope you find love

Have wonderful chirldren

But Plese Don't Forget Me

Because you took my hart

You took my sole

Tou took my love

And gave me NOTHING

_nothing_


	10. Protector

Protector

Protector is what they call me. I have the

Right to

Obliterate my enemies.

The

Enemy doesn't stand a

Chance against me.

To

Overthrow them

Ruthlessly is our fate.


	11. Rain

Rain

In the dead of night

The rain is pouring down hard

I cry for my mom


	12. You are Mine

~You are mine~

**_I am always watching you, my sweet king_**

**_I am just watching and waiting to strike_**

**_You are oblivious to my lurking_**

**_And an unknowing you is what I like_**

You think I don't notice you, Hollow?

That I do not hear your constant giggles?

Where ever I must go, you will follow

I can't even think with those dam giggles!

**_King, your body and soul will soon be mine_**

Hollow, your power and body are mine


	13. You Have Never

~You have never~

You have never felt it,

Have you?

The sensation of slowly being eaten

Ceasing to exist

And being powerless

You have never heard it,

Have you?

The cackle of death

Telling you to kill your friends

You have never seen it,

Have you?

Your inner evil

For you are not me


	14. PIPA poem

**~Hime**

**This is a poem i composed due to the PIPA bill in congress~**

Pipa Pipa go away

Don't even come back on a rainy day

Pipa Pipa you're so mean

You really make me want to scream

Pipa Pipa you're so cruel

What you would do is a plan worthy of a fool

So Pipa please stay away

This is what I dearly pray

Because Pipa Pipa if you fly

You will make this Fangirl cry


	15. Chained Moon

In the end of the year we went,

When the sun had set.

The moon, wrapped in chains

Will try to rise.

_In the land of night_

_And sands of white._

_A lone tree rises_

_From the ground._

Sand stained red

With the blood of the living dead.

We hide under the ground,

In the forest of monsters.

_Trees at heights unknown._

_Creatures with masks of bone._

_You are alone with the monsters,_

_And the chained moon flies._

Your friends are not your own,

You leave them in a cave of stone

The opening is to where you fly

To chain the moon again.

**~Hime **

**Some things to know about this poem. I wrote it while thinking of when Ichigo and the group entered Hueco Mundo, and went into the menos forest. This is basically a prelude to the war. The italics and regular font mean nothing, I was just having trouble making a space between two stanzas.~**


	16. Hope from Karin Sorrow from Yuzu

Hope; From Karin

Hope is a mother's smile

Hope is a wish

Hope is waiting from the sidelines as the ones you care for kill and are killed

Hope is my brother with the power he wields

Hope is Yuzu in her innocence

Hope counters sorrow

Sorrow; From Yuzu

Sorrow is the loss of a mother

Sorrow is the tear drops on the tomb stone

Sorrow is Ichi-nii sitting by the river

Sorrow is waiting for him to come home

Sorrow is daddy's face when he thinks we aren't looking

Sorrow is washed away by hope


	17. A Journey of a Girl

_**A Journey of a Girl**_

_Dedicated to: _TheEndToItAll

For their very nice review

Cracked mask on the sand

Age reversed and memory gone

Lost she is, in this world unknown

Under the moon, white as bone

* * *

><p>Brothers' two she barley knows<p>

Protect and entertain the girl they love

She was there mistress, now their ward

They guard her form the bite of the sword

* * *

><p>Eternal tag in the sand<p>

Joined by strangers in need of help

A dangerous quest, a yearn to help

So why does the thought make her want to yelp?

* * *

><p>Split from her brothers to join her new friend<p>

She witnesses battles fought without reason

She finds it wrong, but doesn't know why

The fear she feels makes her want to cry

* * *

><p>A powerful enemy, past reviled<p>

She regains her power her will to fight

Protect her friend he who protected her

He won't betray of that she is sure

* * *

><p>A battle fought, energy lost<p>

She reverts to how she was

But her fight made a difference

Help is her, the attack provides her defense

* * *

><p>Nelliel she once was<p>

Now just Nel

The power for fight but not the will

Back to the sand with the blank memory now filled


	18. Stuffing of the Fool

This poem is dedicated to Realfreaking duck for their nice review.

Stuffing of the Fool

Watching

Waiting

Leaning when to act

Watching

Waiting

Attack and don't look back

The conversation is too serious

The frown is too deep

I give him something to beat on

So then my savior can think

Watching

Waiting

Wearing the mask of the fool

Watching

Waiting

Large bests are my fuel

A nice big target

A comic distraction

I give them something to beat on

So then my saviors can think

Watching

Waiting

My life now has purpose

Watching

Waiting

He saved my life

He gave me a home

He gave my life meaning

So I gave him something to beat on

So then my savior can save me


	19. The Snake with the GodKilling Spear

**The Snake with the God-Killing Spear**

Slithering though the grass

Sharpening my fangs

Getting vengeance for my Goddess

I fall into sin 

He was their leader

He ordered their strike

I slithered in close

And prepared for mine

I proved myself

I became his second

I never let on

To my true plan 

Plans put into action

Things coming to an end

I'm sorry Rangiku

I don't want to see you cry 

I make my attack

I am too late

I could not kill he who hurt you

But I gave time to the one who can

I found you and cared for you

I fought for you and killed for you

I left for you and came back for you

And in the end, I died for you 

The snake that I am lived for the Goddess that is you 


End file.
